Capture: a Dark Experiment
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: This is a very dark story with two main parts. The first is about a boy who is about to take the elite four challenge when something very, very bad happens. To find out what, read it. The second part stars a different character.
1. The Calm Before

_Capture_

Chapter 1 - The Calm Before…

Kieran sighed. He had a long day ahead of him. As he sat in the Viridian pokemon centre, he tried to plan just how he was planning on reaching The Indigo Plateau. After all, it wasn't like you could just stroll through Victory Road. He looked around. There weren't very many people around. There were a couple of boys sitting at a table on the other side of the room, and a young girl, stroking a Cyndaquil, just a couple of tables away. He sighed again. For the first time in months, he might have to start the day without a battle.

Just then a girl walked in, older than the others. 15, maybe 16, and with the air of someone who knew what she was doing. Her long dark purple hair swung as she walked straight up to the desk and talked with the nurse, who checked each pokeball the girl handed her – only three? – before giving them back with a nod and a smile. As she was walking towards the exit, she suddenly noticed the Cyndaquil girl.

"Jenny?" said the trainer.

"Verena!" said the little girl, a joyful expression on her face. It quickly changed into a scowl. "It's Jennifer!" The Cyndaquil looked up, and the girl –Jennifer- carried on stroking it.

"How are you?" Said Verena, sitting down. "I didn't know you were in Kanto!" Both girls smiled, and Jennifer responded happily.

"Yeah, we moved just after I got Cyndy. But why are you here, shouldn't you be fighting at the gyms?" Verena smiled.

"I have. Well, seven of them." Kieran looked directly at them. She must be good! He couldn't miss a chance like this. "But how are you? Have you got any other pokemon?"

"Yes." said Jennifer. "I got this egg, and it hatched into a Latias! Look!" and there and then she opened up a poke ball and, sure enough, out came a Latias, which snuggled up to the young trainer. She patted it, and returned it. Verena stood up.

"Well, I think I have to go. I need to find somewhere to stay that's a bit more private then this place. Maybe we could catch up later, if you're planning on sticking around. I should be here for about a week or so? Bye!" and she started to walk out of the door.

Kieran jumped up, and ran for the door before she could leave. He said "Hey, you!" Verena turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Did I just hear you say you have seven badges?" She nodded. "Can I have a battle with you?" She sighed.

"Fine. My name's Verena. Full battle?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm Kieran." They walked out to a square outside the gym, where spectators could watch.

"Go, Blade!" Kieran's ultra ball released a Scyther, who looked glad to be out. Verena smiled.

"Go, Vapour!" A Vaporeon appeared, and looked directly at the Scyther.

"Blade, Gigaslice!" The Scyther's blade glowed, and it leapt at the Vaporeon.

"Vapour, dodge, then use your Ice Beam!" The Vaporeon got away with barely a scratch, and fired a blinding bolt of blue light at the Scyther which blasted the mantis pokemon into a tree. Kieran ran to it, but it had already fainted. He didn't let it get him down.

"Nice try Blade, return. Go, Ampharos! Thunder jolt!" Before Verena could even speak, a bolt of lightning had struck her Vaporeon. But it didn't faint. Quickly, she said

"Vaporeon, Sheer cold!"

"Ampharos, thunderbolt!" As the arc of lightning shot towards Vaporeon, the temperature plummeted, and Ampharos fainted. So did Vaporeon. The trainers glared at each other, and chose their next pokemon.

"Go, Lucario!" Said Kieran, as Verena said

"Go, Swellow!" Kieran smirked.

"A Swellow? Flying attacks can't touch Lucario." Verena smiled.

"Swellow, Flare Blitz!" Kieran's mouth changed to an 'o' as the Swellow was surrounded by fire and it struck his Lucario. Lucario fainted. Muttering darkly, he returned it. Choosing another poke ball, he threw it. A Kabutops came out.

"Kabutops, Rock Slide!"

"Swellow, Leaf Storm!" yelled Verena.

Kieran looked outraged.

"Fire and grass attacks on a bird! Isn't that cheating or something?!" Verena just smiled as razor sharp leaves struck the Kabutops and knocked it out, moments before huge boulders K.O.d the Swellow. Wordlessly, they both returned their pokemon. Unperturbed, Verena threw out the third and final pokeball on her belt. Kieran glowered at her smile, and threw out his fifth. He wasn't doing well. On Verena's side, a Jolteon. On Kieran's, a Charizard. Kieran put his head in his hands. The type advantage was hers. Going by experience, she didn't even need it.

"Sparx, Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard, Firedive!" A bolt of blue lightning seared the air where the Charizard had been, just as it flew high into the sky. Now Kieran smiled.

"Firedive?" Said Verena. "What is that?"

"Like Fly. Now, Charizard!" Kieran responded, still smiling.

"Sparx, dodge it!" The Charizard crashed into the ground, scorching it into a crater.

"Now, Discharge!" A cloud of electricity flew in all directions.

"Oh." said Kieran, as his Charizard fainted. "I've so lost." Verena looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" Kieran didn't say anything, just threw his last pokeball. A Gyrados appeared, shouting its power to the wind. An 'oooh' came up from the crowd. There was a crowd? Thought Kieran. How long has that been there?

"Gyrados, Bounce!" Verena smiled again, a sharklike smile.

"Thunder!" The sky went cloudy above the Gyrados, and a bolt of lightning struck it full on. Its yell reverberated through the whole city, and Kieran quickly recalled it.

"Ok, ok, you win. How are you so strong! You don't even have all eight badges yet!"

"I'm good." She said, somewhat arrogantly. They glowered at each other, and then collapsed into helpless laughter. Kieran walked forwards.

"Good battle. Do you think I could… um… buy you a drink?" "That'd be nice." The two fifteen year-olds walked back to the pokemon centre.

* * *

Attacks

Gigaslice-Normal Type, Power 90, Accuracy 95, PP 10, High Critical hit rate. An upgrade to Cut, and may cut down trees. Physical

Thunder Jolt-Electric Type, Power 40, Accuracy 90, PP 25, Strikes first, May Paralyze. An Electric Quick Attack. Special.

Firedive-Fire Type, Power 130, Accuracy 95, PP 15. May burn, causes recoil. Flying on first turn. Like HM02, Fly with same weaknesses, cannot be used to reach other cities. Physical.

* * *


	2. A Long Day

Chapter 2 - A Long Day

Half an hour later, Kieran walked out of the Pokemon Centre, a broad smile on his face. That went well, he thought. He shook himself out of his reverie. He needed to get on with it, and get down to Victory Road. He had to go through Viridian Forest first; they'd moved the entrance hall. Oh well. It was already midday, and he'd had a long day ahead of him beforehand. He set off.

It was starting to get dark, and Kieran was getting worried. He was barely even halfway there according to the map on his Poketch. He swore quietly. He shouldn't have stopped with that girl. Then, in spite of himself, he grinned. Totally worth it. A voice rang out, and he jumped.

"Oi! You!" The speaker was some guy dressed all in black, with hair to match. He yelled "I challenge you to a battle!" Kieran smiled. He needed something interesting to do.

"Fine then. Six on six?" He reckoned that the kid didn't stand a chance. Now the boy said something completely unsuspected.

"My name's John. And how about a doubles match?" As an answer, Kieran threw out two pokemon. Bursting out of the first Pokeball came his Charizard, and, just a few seconds later, an Ampharos burst free from the second. John sent out two poke balls, and the roars of a Dragonite and a Scizor tore through the air. Kieran whistled, and commanded his pokemon

"Charizard, Blast Burn that Scizor, Ampharos, Ice Punch the Dragonite." The kid flinched.

"Scizor, Magnetic Power the Charizard, Dragonite, Hyper Beam the Ampharos!" The four devastating attacks struck their targets and blinding light exploded through the path.

When it cleared, only the Charizard still stood, but as the trainers watched, it fell to the ground. Both trainers glaring at their opponents, all four pokemon were returned, and another four chosen. Kieran chose his Kabutops and Scyther, and John sent out a Butterfree and an Arcanine.

"Kabutops, Rock Slide, Scyther, Stone Edge!" Worry clear on his face, John commanded his Butterfree to use Magical Leaf, and His Arcanine to use Flare Blitz. The Butterfree was K.O.d before it could summon its power, and Scyther's blade, changed into rock before their eyes and struck the Arcanine. Disorientated, its attack then missed. Muttering about unfairness, John threw out a Pokeball, and a Beedrill emerged. Without giving John time to think, Kieran called out

"Kabutops, Earthquake, Scyther, Psycho Cut!" Quickly, John said

"Arcanine, use Wildfire, Beedrill use Poison Shot!" The quake spread through the forest, fainting the Arcanine instantly. Both trainers, stood still as trees fell behind them. The Beedrill and Scyther ignored it, hovering. A cloud of purple darts flew from Beedrill's claws, and Scyther's blades glowed an unearthly purple as he span in a frenzied circle towards the Beedrill. Upon hitting, the Beedrill fainted instantly, as the darts of venom struck Scyther.

Scowling, John threw out his last pokeball, and said

"Go, Mothim! Use Psyblast!" Confused, Kieran said

"Um, Kabutops, use Snowstorm, Scyther, Air Slash!" Curious, Kieran watched the Mothim, expecting some incredible attack. He wasn't disappointed. A wave of powerful psychic energy radiated out from the Mothim, striking both Kabutops and Scyther, and vaporising a few trees where they stood. Fortunately, the wave shorted out before it hit either trainer. A Second later, both Kieran's pokemon struck with super-effective attacks, and the Mothim fainted. The boy returned the pokemon, threw the prize money on the floor in front of him, and walked into the distance still muttering under his breath about 'unfair battles' and 'type advantages are cheating'

* * *

Attacks

Magnetic Power-Electric Type, Power 60, Accuracy 80, PP 15. Power 100 auto hit when used on Steel types. Commonly learnt by Steel Types. Special.

Wildfire-Fire Type, Power 50, Accuracy 55, PP 10, 2-5 hits, hits all pokemon other than user, Can burn. (Accuracy is per hit) Special.

Poison Shot-Poison Type, Power 40, Accuracy 100, PP 30, May poison Special

Psyblast-Psychic Type, Power 110, Accuracy 85, PP 5, Hits all pokemon other than user. Special.

* * *


	3. The Storm

Chapter 3 - …The Storm

The sky was pitch black, and the woods were quiet. Only one noise could be heard, the slow trudge of a trainer's feet. It was Kieran, and he was severely creeped out. The silence was eerie, not even the cry of a Hoothoot could be heard. He sighed. It didn't look like he was likely to reach Victory Road in time after all. He was just deciding that it was time to stop and rest, when suddenly, there came a noise.

"Who is it?" he shouted. But there was no answer. "Show yourself!" but the rustling in the bushes continued. But then, without warning, a figure leapt from the bushes, dressed all in black with an 'R' emblazoned on the front. "

Give me your pokemon and I'll let you go." Said the figure. Kieran laughed quietly.

"Like that's going to happen." The Rocket drew six pokeballs in quick succession and threw them. A Nidorino, a Muk, a Skuntank, an Arbok, a Skorupi and a Beedrill burst out in front of him. Uncaring, Kieran picked a single poke ball from his belt and opened it. Out came his Kabutops. "Earthquake!" yelled Kieran. The wave instantly K.O.d all the Rocket's pokemon save one, the Beedrill. But before the Rocket could do anything, Kieran said "Now, Storm Striker!" one of Kabutops' scythes changed to water and crashed into the Beedrill, reforming in seconds, as it fainted.

For a second, the Rocket just stood there with his mouth wide open. Then, furious, he returned all of the pokemon, before smiling, a crooked, terrifying smile.

"Well, if I can't take your pokemon, I suppose _you _will have to do." With that, he threw an empty poke ball directly at Kieran. He had no time to move, and barely enough to think – just enough to wonder why. It couldn't touch him, could it? Then it struck him, and his vision went scarlet red, and there was the most painful sensation, like being squeezed through a straw full of knives. And then the light faded, and all he could feel was his own body suspended in a tight ball position, and he couldn't move – it was like there was a wall in the way.

He was inside the poke ball, and he could well understand why some pokemon hated it. All this went through his mind in a second, then, desperate to escape, he tried to move, but he couldn't. All he could do was throw his bound body against the wall, once, twice, and a third time- and there was a flash of light, and he was free. He noticed two things in quick succession- he was standing on a pile of clothes, and he was completely naked. He looked down at his groin. Nothing. Flat like a pokemons. He screamed, a sound of primal fear.

"What the hell have you done!?" he yelled at the Rocket, who just stood there, a cruel smirk on his face. Then he said

"Well, now you look like a pokemon, you may as well live like one too." And with that he drew another ball, an ultra ball this time and threw it. Kieran could do nothing, it was like he was rooted to the spot, and it struck him hard on the side of the head. A flash of red light, and the painful sensation of a tube of swords. And he was trapped again. He threw himself with all his power against the side of the ball once, twice and a third time, to no avail. Then came a loud click, sounding like the death knell of life itself. And he felt his consciousness fade away.

As he struggled to stay awake, he thought 'This can't be happening – I'm not a pokemon!'

And he was right. He wasn't. Not yet.

* * *

Attacks

Storm Striker-Water Type, Power 80, Accuracy 90, PP 15. High critical hit rate. Physical.

* * *


	4. Hell on Earth

Chapter 4 – Hell on Earth

Kieran woke suddenly, the terrible memory vivid in his mind of what had happened. He tried to marshal his thoughts. Where was he? He looked around, but could barely see anything in the dark, just this strange red glow directly in front of him – and beyond it several smaller glows. His pokeballs! At least he hoped they were his. He was curled up in a cold corner in some sort of cell. He tried to move, but could barely get his body to respond. He was so stiff. Truth be told, he was still in shock. How the _hell _could this be happening? He stretched out one leg, wincing, and struck a wall bare centimetres from where he sat, curled up in an extremely uncomfortable position. The cell was tiny! It was barely a half metre cube!

Not very clever though. One wall was missing, just that strange red light blocking his way to freedom. His eyes widened as he realised he could just walk right out of here. With that thought he stretched for the outside world. But when he touched the light, he could go no further. It was as hard as stone.

But trying to penetrate it was agonizing, like a thousand white hot needles in his hand. He screamed. He sat there, shivering and thinking, silent tears of pain, both physical and emotional, streaming down his face. He suddenly realised that he knew what the barrier was. It was an experimental technology, created by silph, based on pokeball technology. It couldn't be penetrated by any pokemon. Which, he supposed, he now was. The thought sent another tear down his cheek. They weren't meant to be painful. He thought they were painless. Another piece of useless information came to him. They were a pinky red, like a pokeball. But this was as red as blood.

There was only one conclusion he could come to. He was trapped. The only thing he could do was wait 'til morning.

* * *

"Right! Wake up, all of you. NOW!" this encouraging shout was the first thing Kieran heard when he woke up, every muscle sore from sleeping in such a cramped place.

"Remember, you are not free. You are our property now, and you will do as we command. You may not speak." For a second he could see nothing, just blink away dust. Then he got to look at the place. The cell was made of glass, and it was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of other cells. He could see people, pokemon and these strange – things that were like both in them. He looked through the red sheen to the room. He saw a group of Rockets, each wearing the distinctive red 'R' on black, and a group of Scientists. Every scientist was followed by at least one tough-looking electric pokemon. In the centre of the room was a large table, with straps on each corner. It was obviously a lab room. The ceiling was a huge mirror. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie. But it wasn't. It was far too real. Everything was far too large; the people were about half as big again as normal. No. He was smaller.

What was happening to him?

A rocket walked towards him, and pressed a button on the side of the cell. The red field faded and the Rocket grabbed him, he almost shouted in protest as he was pulled through the field. It stung like crazy, but it was nothing compared to its earlier soul-wrenching agony. He struggled, tried to escape. The Rocket swore.

"Hey, Thompson! Give me a hand, this new one won't cooperate." The scientist grinned, and walked over with his Raichu. He spoke.

"Well, I think I'm your supervisor. You're going to help us, aren't you?" Kieran only struggled all the harder.

"There is nothing you can do to change your situation. You are a pokemon. Do as we say and your life will be much happier." He stopped smiling. "And longer." This just made Kieran fight harder.

"Have it your way. Raichu. Thunder Wave." The Raichu threw a blast of electricity directly at Kieran. The pain was excruciating, worse than the barrier. Fiery pain spread through his body. He tried to struggle. He couldn't. He couldn't even move, or speak. He could only watch, trapped in his own body as he was carried towards the table. The Rocket dropped him onto the table. He gasped. The metal was freezing cold. A group of scientists came over and grabbed his legs and arms, as the pokemon glared menacingly at him. They drew them out to the corners, attaching the straps so he couldn't move at all. They proceeded to mark every factor of his appearance, his hair colour, his height, his skin colour, everything. They wrote down everything. He saw them in the mirror, swarming around him. He also saw that, strangely his hair had changed colour. It had been dark brown, now it was purple blue! Then he laughed bitterly inside his head. Here he was, being experimented on by team Rocket, and he was worried about his hair. He saw all the pokemon-people in the cells watching, and wincing in sympathy. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn't completely and utterly terrified. Finally, they stopped. They undid the straps, and picked him up. They took him to the other side of the room, and dropped him in a large pit. One rocket walked off. A few seconds later, he returned, holding another person. He dropped her in, on the other side of the pit. She had longish hair, white-gold in colour. She looked about the same age as him, 15.

Kieran had never believed in love at first sight until then. If he wasn't paralysed, he would have laughed. What a time to discover it. Trapped by Team Rocket, turned into a pokemon, and he was falling in love with a girl in the same circumstance, who he was about to battle.

Another Rocket walked up behind him. It was the one who had caught him. He pressed a potion bottle to his side, and he felt himself loosen up. He stared daggers at the Rocket. Another Rocket stood behind the beautiful girl. Simultaneously, the Rockets spoke.

"Tackle." Kieran thought 'No. I won't hurt her.' But he was running forwards on all fours, and she was doing the same. He couldn't stop himself. It was an instinct. He had been caught, and he was forced to obey the Rocket by instinct. Normal pokemon didn't mind. They collided. It hurt. His breathing was ragged. The rockets said again.

"Tackle!" He began to run forwards. He tried his hardest to stop, and he managed to halt himself. The girl ran into him with a crash. He could see her mouth "I'm sorry." As he fell to the floor again. The rocket yelled at him again.

"Get up!" He did. He hated himself for it. But he hated the Rocket more. "Tackle!" He didn't move, exerting all his willpower not to move. The other Rocket commanded the girl to do the same. As she ran towards him, he mouthed "I love you." Her eyes registered shock just before she hit him. He fell to the floor again, every limb aching. The Rocket yelled at him to get up, but he didn't.

Everything started to go black, and he succumbed to the void.

The pokemon-boy fainted.


	5. Slave to Darkness

Chapter 5 – Slave to Darkness?

Over the next few days, Kieran, along with all the other subjects, was put through many tests and experiments. Everything he did was marked down while he was forced to battle many pokemon-people. Some were like him, mostly human, some indistinguishable from pokemon save from the look in their eyes. Strangest of all were those halfway between, with some attributes of pokemon and some of people. He had no sense of time anymore, only a clock on one wall ticking away his hours.

When he was woken by another shouting Rocket and dragged out of his cell, he just sat and listened, expecting more of the same. But it was an unfamiliar scientist who walked in. He seemed to look at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at the pokemon-people. He walked over to the table where Kieran was sat, and looked at him. He visibly flinched, the sheaf of papers shaking in his hand as he spoke, nervously.

"Ah, well, I think we have all the data we need." He was about to continue when he was cut off by another scientist, whose Electrike bared his teeth at the newcomer, who paled, and made a swift exit.

"Right then, Tom, move him on to phase two." Tom, the Rocket who had brought him in, groaned and went to his belt, for an empty pokeball. The scientist continued.

"I assume you know the procedure?" Tom nodded.

"Then get on with it!" Tom nodded again, and pointed the pokeball at him. A beam of red light struck him, and the now familiar squeezing pain cut through him. It was much less painful than last time. He didn't struggle, just surrendered to the warm and murky depths of unconsciousness.

There was a flash of red light, and Kieran slumped on to the floor. But something was different. More so than ever before, he could feel the cold touch of the wind... on his fur.

Fur? The thought hit him like a thunderbolt, and every part of his body stiffened, his paws digging deep into the ground, and his tail extending to it's full length.

Paws? Tail!? He forced himself to breathe slowly, to concentrate. He had known this was coming. As he calmed, he seemed to sense the surroundings more strongly.

Mirth. Hatred. Anger. Despair.

The sudden whirl of feelings overcame his own. He looked up, and he saw the Rocket, Tom, shaking with laughter at his discomfort. It must be him.

Somehow, Kieran barely noticed the despair in the man's mind. He had too much of his own to worry about someone else's. The Rocket stopped laughing, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. He pointed the Pokeball at Kieran again, and it issued its thin beam of red light directly at him. When it struck him, he felt that familiar sensation of squeezing, somehow weaker than before, yet just as effective, and saw the red film, as he collapsed again into unconsciousness.

When he was released again, it was onto the cold metal of the table, central to the prison-lab. He was tied on, like before, to stop any attempt to escape. As they took down facts, scurrying around him like malevolent Rattata , he gazed upon his image in the ceiling mirror. Everything was larger now, or he was even smaller. His arms and legs ached where they were strapped in their position, like they didn't want to extend properly. He felt sure that two legs could no longer bear his weight.

But the strangest thing was the fur. All over his body was pinkish purple fur. On his head, he had long, pointed ears. His reflection was almost that of an Espeon. It could be worse, he reflected. He knew he was right, as concentrating, he could sense the emotions of the scientists. He shuddered. So much envy, so much hate. They finished quickly, and unstrapped him, before taking him over to the arena. He didn't struggle, knowing their pokemon would only punish him. They dropped him into the pit, against another person, who looked like a beedrill hybrid. Kieran pitied them, turning into a bug.

The Rocket behind him got out a pokedex. Probably stolen, thought Kieran bitterly.

"Unknown pokemon," it said. "Type: Psychic. Attacks: Tackle, Confusion, Sand attack."

The Rocket grinned.

"Confusion!" With shock, Kieran found himself focussing hatred and anger through his mind, concentrating on the Beedrill-person, which glowed purple for a second, then flew up, before crashing to the floor. The Rocket behind it looked murderously at him, and picked it up.

Did he do that? He thought. Wow. He almost smiled at his newfound powers, but what happened next wiped the grin off his face. A Flareon-person was dropped in at the other end. It had the curling golden-orange tail, and the orange fur, but an almost human head, apart from the fur and ears. Then it hit him.

It was the girl. Only she could look pretty in this situation. He laughed at himself, with a faint, sad smile. Only he could think of love in this situation. His Rocket shouted

"Use confusion again!" and the girl's Rocket responded with

"Flamethrower!" Kieran tried to stop himself. It was the strangest feeling. He was trying to attack, and trying not to, but with his mind. He knew that he couldn't stop it completely, but he might be able to pull the blow.

The burst of purple light struck her side, and she crumpled. He let out a cry, more pokemon than human. But she got up again, and opened her mouth. A blast of flames came out, and engulfed him.

The pain was intense and within seconds, he blacked out, his last thought echoing in his mind, 'I will never hurt her.'


	6. A Glimpse of Light

Capture

_Please, not a word about how long it's been. This chapter was so hard to write I skimmed over what I was trying and moved to the next bit._

Chapter 6 – A Glimpse of Light

Kieran was barely awake, recovering from the gruelling battles of the day, when there was a noise. Tom, the Rocket, crept into the room, and approached Kieran's cell. He came up to it, and pulled him out. He said, quietly,

"You and me are going to train outside. Quietly. Got it?" Kieran didn't move. Tom took this as a yes, and took him outside.

In the dark woods, Kieran was being set upon smaller, weaker pokemon, like Caterpie, and Rattata. It was calming, really, so many easy battles. The Rocket was smiling.

But then, there was a noise, the trudge of feet on broken sticks.

A trainer. The Rocket swore.

"Great. They better not be coming this way. I'll get so much trouble if the secret gets out." But, just for the Rocket's bad luck, the noise came closer and closer. Swearing, the Rocket brought out a pokeball, and pointed it at him.

It was very strange. This time, there was no pain. And, inside, nothing faded. He could feel himself squeezed up inside, but then a new reality burst into sight.

It was a great meadow, on the edge of a forest.

This was what a true pokemon saw inside. Kieran was furious. Nice though this was, compared to falling in and out of consciousness, he wanted to know what was happening outside. At that moment, he realised that he could. He concentrated, and heard the sound of a battle. Someone was thrashing the Rockets pokemon severely. A voice came through.

"Sparx, Rain Dance, then Thunder!" The pattering of rain came suddenly, then a huge _crack! _split the air. Then Kieran realised – he knew that voice

"Fine, then I'll use my secret weapon!" Said the rocket.

There was a burst of red light, and Kieran found himself outside in the rain. He realised, now he was purely an Espeon. Then he looked up at the opposing trainer.

It was Verena.

"Espeon, confusion!" yelled the Rocket, furious.

"Sparx, Thunderstorm." Said Verena. She was totally, unnervingly calm.

He focussed his power, and unleashed it on the Jolteon.

The Jolteon barely stumbled, before unleashing a huge thunderbolt directly into the sky.

Within seconds, bolts of blue lightning crashed down all around him. He looked around wildly, but there was no way out. He was struck once, twice, and three times. He could barely move, and he collapsed onto the ground, his vision blurring.

"What, uh, How?!" said the Rocket.

"Leave now. And don't even think about taking that poor pokemon. Look at it! You probably stole it anyway." The Rocket didn't move. "Sparx, if he's still there in three, use combined Thunderstorm and Hyper Beam!" The Rocket ran. Verena walked over to Kieran, He could barely even see.

"Oh, you poor little pokemon, you look terrible. Let's get you to a Pokemon Centre. If I see that rocket again…"

And then, everything faded into black.

* * *

"I think he's waking up!" Came a voice, blurry and unfamiliar. Kieran opened his eyes. He was lying groggily on a soft bed. surrounded by faces. He sat up, and had a proper look around. There was Nurse Joy, standing next to a smiling Chansey. Next to her was Verena, looking worried. As soon as he stood, she spoke.

"He's awake! The poor thing." The nurse stopped smiling, and said.

"If I see that Rocket you rescued him from, he'll wish he was never born. Imagine treating a pokemon like this! It's barely even been fed!" Verena sighed, and said.

"What's going to happen to him?" Joy didn't say anything, a thoughtful expression on her face. She stood up, and entered an adjacent room. A minute later, she returned, holding a sheaf of paper under one arm. She handed a pen to Verena, who looked at her bemused, and said.

"Sign here." Verena did so. The nurse smiled. "Congratulations. If he wants to go with you, you have a new friend." They looked at Kieran. He nodded furiously.

* * *

As they reached outside, Verena turned and looked at Kieran. She said, half to herself

"So, what should I call you?" He tried to answer.

"Esp." Bother. He forgot that. Hey, wait! He thought. I'm psychic!

"_Verena!_" She gasped, and took a step backwards, before regaining her composure.

"Who is that?" Felix rolled his eyes.

"_It's Espeon._" She nodded. "_I'm not a pokemon! I'm human!_" She looked at him. Then she burst out laughing.

"I didn't know Espeons were so funny!" Kieran groaned. There was no point trying again.

"So, I'll just call you Espeon, shall I?" Kieran nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He thought about that, and decided that he was. He nodded again.

"Ok, I think I've got some food in my bag…"

She wasn't actually that bad.

* * *

It was strange. As a prisoner, time passed so slowly, like every second was its own eternity. Nut with someone kind, Verena, time moved faster. She was a good trainer, kind to her pokemon. It was with some trepidation that Kieran realised that, at some point, he would have to fight. But he would try.

"Go, Espeon!" Kieran closed his eyes for an instant as the light flashed, and he found himself on a makeshift grassy arena. In front of him was a tough looking pokemon, a Hitmonlee. Kieran scoffed. He knew he could beat a fighting type.

"Confusion!" came the command. Kieran focussed all his power at the other pokemon, and with a burst of purple light is fell to the ground. Muttering, the other trainer walked off. Verena smiled.

"I think we're ready. Time to go to the Plateau." Kieran flinched. That was where he had been going. Now he'd never be able to win there. Not in that way, anyway. But still, he'd do his best.

* * *

Verena was treading carefully through Viridian Forest. She could easily beat anyone who got in the way, but she didn't want to waste time. She nearly reached the path onwards to Victory Road. Then a voice came out of the darkness.

"You! Put your hands up!" She didn't. She turned around, and said, coolly,

"And you are?"

"Come with me voluntarily or I will have to hurt you. Give me your pokemon or I will have to hurt you. co-operate completely, or I WILL have to hurt you." Verena snorted. She picked a Poke-ball from her belt, and threw it forwards. Kieran appeared with a burst of light. He looked wildly around at the darkening forest. Then he saw the rocket.

"I guess it's my lucky day." Said Tom of Team Rocket.

He picked up a pokeball from his own belt, and threw it out. An Arbok appeared, and before Kieran could respond it had been ordered to use Thunder Fang. It bit him in the side, and a wave of lightning went through him. He couldn't move. Tom turned away.

"How to punish you for taking one of our experiments… I think I know the perfect way." He picked up a spare pokeball from his belt, and looked at Verena. She was confused. He threw it at her. And she gave an astonished look as she vanished from sight. The ball rolled once, twice, and then exploded. She appeared from the wreckage, naked. The Rocket gave a crooked grin, and threw a second ball. She tried to block it, but only succeeded in activating it. It sucked her in again, and this time, she did not escape. The Rocket picked up the ball and opened it. She reappeared again. He instantly commanded her to stay on the floor. What she really wanted to do, he could tell, was stand up and punch him. But she didn't. She couldn't.

It was at that moment that someone came round the corner. Kieran recognised her. It was the girl from before, Jennifer. She saw Verena on the floor, unable to fight, and drew a conclusion. It certainly couldn't have been right, but it can't have been good. She turned to run, and the Rocket threw another ball. It hit her in the back and she vanished too. The ball, started to roll from side to side. She was fighting it. Instantly, Kieran remembered something from the lab.

_Project Regenesis Report 7_

_A subject who escapes once will always remember their previous life. This will give them improved intelligence, but more resistance to our command. However if caught with a single ball, they will forget everything and have a new life. These are always happier and better followers, but have stronger pokemon instincts._

Frantically, he cried out mentally.

"_Don't fight it! It will only make you unhappy! What's better, slavery with memory, or a clean slate where you won't know anything is wrong!?" _He must have got through to her. The ball stopped rolling, and flashed once.

"Well." Said Tom, returning Verena to her new home. "That was a couple of bonuses!" He said, returning Kieran.

NB-Victory Road is reached through Viridian Forest. Why? Because I said so, Ok!  
Now, REVIEW! PLEASE! Oh, and check out Verena's Contest. It's a random oneshot with her Swellow.


	7. Consequences

_Do you think I can blame my last update on writers block? It was over five months… Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like, please review. Flames will be fed to Ebony or my fire types._

Chapter 7-Consequences

The next few days were hard. He had to come to terms with a lot of things. For a start, it was all his fault that they had got caught. Admittedly, he hadn't meant to, but still. But by far the worst thing was what happened to Jennifer. When they'd let her out for a preliminary investigation, she hadn't tried to escape at all. Quite apart from her now red hair, she didn't act normally at all. She acted like a pokemon. Completely. And it was his fault.

* * *

But one good thing did come out of the time he had spent away. When he returned, was thrown back into a tiny cell, for just a second, he saw a flash of orange fur. He knew instantly that it was the Flareon, the girl from before.

He was not alone.

* * *

The days passed slowly. And slowly, he was forced back into the same routine. But this time it was worse, because not only was he being put through it, but he had bought Verena and Jennifer into it as well, and he was there as slowly they changed as well, Verena, into a Mightyena, and Jennifer into a Vulpix. He wasn't really paying attention. It seemed to pass quickly, because he was deeply upset. He knew this was his fault.

And that's why he was still awake when it happened.

* * *

It was dark. Most of the scientists had gone home. Kieran was probably one of the only people there still awake.

And he heard the strange noise when a door opened quietly, and a figure walked in.

It was a scientist, that was sure from his coat and glasses. But why was he walking so quietly? Normally if they came in so late they just woke everyone up.

It must be that one who seemed to have a little remorse, that one from long ago who didn't want to see what he was doing. He walked to one of the cages, nearby. He weakened the field, reaching in with a hand holding a syringe, pushing it into the occupant.

"This is a test designed to see if the operation is reversible." he said quietly. "Good luck."

He left, a slight whimper coming from the occupant.

It was a chilling wait, wondering what would happen in the morning.

But it was cut short.

* * *

Verena winced when the needle dug into her fur. She growled, whimpered slightly. The scientist left, after saying good luck.

What did he mean by that? Good luck? Doing what?

There was a stab of pain.

Then another, and then another. Then her entire body erupted in white hot agony. Her vision covered in a bright light. The pain was so intense it knocked the breath out of her, and she didn't, couldn't scream.

When the light and pain faded, Verena was cramped in her cell. Nothing felt different.

But she looked down. She was human again.

And there was one other thing she realised. For a starter, the scientist had forgotten to turn the field back up. And, now she was human again, she could get out.

She tried to. It stung, but not very much at all, barely a tickle.

She was out.

The first thing she did was go over to a large door marked 'storage'. Everyone had seen it, knowing that if they could only get to it they could get back their pokemon and escape.

Verena opened it, with some effort, and walked in.

She came out a few minutes later with all her belongings back.

She walked over to the cages, and opened one, containing a Lucario, and asked him to help her let everyone out, but to do it QUIETLY.

Within barely half an hour, the entire group, almost a hundred 'pokemon', had escaped. Those who didn't have their memories had been placed in pokeballs for their protection.

A voice rang out, very quietly, but seeming so loud in the silent space.

"Oh, praise Mew, I hoped you'd escape."

It was the scientist.

* * *

_Ha! For the first time in about four chapters, I know where I am and what happens next! The end is in sight, boys! The end is in sight._

_There will be a sequel. Should I do that as part of this fic, or should I submit it separately? Your call. Tell me when you REVIEW! Please._


	8. Escape

_I should be writing Double Trouble. What the hell. I was mean with my last cliffhanger.  
Here you are._

"_italics" _is telepathy.

Disclaimer-You honestly think I own pokemon? There would be less Ash, more swords and a hell of a lot more hentai if I owned pokemon. (And blood, swearing, and probably an 18 rating) :D

Chapter 8-Escape?

"What do you mean?" said Verena, guarded. The pokemon around her all looked at him.  
"I don't want this to happen. That's why I left the field down." he said.

Verena knew he was telling the truth. He had. And she could see it in his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. He shifted, nervous.

"They made me. They know where my family live. I needed others to help prove it was true, and get them caught before they hurt them. But with all of you… you will help?" he asked, trembling a little.

For a second, Verena contemplating dumping him in it, but she quickly stopped.

"Of course." she said, the other people nodding. The scientist nodded.

"The fastest way out is through here. We have something that might let you bring everything." he said, suddenly organised, but a glimmer of fear reached through.  
"These are based on pokeball technology. They can hold large amounts of items in a small space, including other pokeballs." he said, getting a handful of grey and gold pokeballs out. With only a handful, they stored all the belongings of the hundreds of victims, working fast.

"Through this door." he said. All the pokemon followed through the large door, into the depths of the base.

It was a twisting mass of corridors. It might have taken days to get through on their own.

If he was lying to them they might never get out.

But they did. They finally reached a door, thick and armoured, with a keypad on the side. The scientist quickly keyed in a code, and they slowly opened.

It was at that exact instant that an alarm rang out.

"Damn." said Verena, and ruder besides. "Run!"

They did. Every second was precious.

They ran into the woods, hiding. Large groups of rockets streamed out within seconds.

They started searching.

But none came into the woods.

Well, one did. His name was Tom.

"I knew it would be you…" he said, smiling at Verena and Kieran. "I said you were clever enough to go into the forest… but they didn't believe me. This'll be my promotion…" he said, smiling.

"I might be able to let **you** go…" he said to Verena, smiling lecherously. "Of course, I might need something in return…"

A blast of psychic light and solid shadows struck him, throwing him into a tree. There was a loud crack.

Verena looked down at her hands, giving off a black aura. She focussed, glowed, and in seconds she was a Mightyena. Again, and she was herself.

"That's incredible!" said the scientist. "How do you do it? How exactly are you feeling when you do i-"

Verena shot him a look.

"Right. Not the time. Got it."

"I think we killed him." said Verena.

"He was trying to do worse to us. And especially you." said the scientist.

"I suppose. What is your name, anyway?" she replied.

"I'm Adam." he said.

"My cousin's called Adam." she said, slightly amused.

"_Hello? Kind of being chased by a small __**army **__here?" _said Kieran.

"Right. Sorry." said Verena and Adam.

"_Which way do we go?" _he asked.

"I don't know. Do you know where we are?" said Verena.  
"Um…no. I wasn't allowed out…" admitted Adam, reluctantly.  
"Idiot." said Verena, smiling. She reached into her bag, recently recovered from the rocket stores, and brought out a poke ball. She opened it.  
Her Swellow came out, and nuzzled her with a sharp, happy cry.  
"Nice to see you too, Kaeros, but we need help. Can you find out where we are without being found?" The Swellow cocked his head, and chirruped happily, before leaping into the sky.

It was a couple of minutes. Slow minutes, as the rockets searched the space outside, coming within metres of them. But no-one found them.

Kaeros returned. He chirped quietly to Verena.  
"It's that way. We're deep in Viridian Forest." said Verena. "Thank you, Kaeros."

"_How are you so calm?" _Yelled Kieran mentally.  
"Good trainers can do that." she said, with an irritating smile.

"Um… people? Running for our lives and freedom?" said Adam.

"_Sorry."  
_"Sorry."

"This way." said Verena, returning Kaeros, and starting in the direction he had indicated.  
Adam, Kieran, and the other, now very amused victims followed them.

"We're almost at Viridian." said Adam.  
"We should leave the woods." said Verena.  
"No, not yet." said Adam "Look."

He opened one of the storage ball-thingies, and a large pile of vials appeared. Needles, in fact.  
"This is the solution that will change you back into humans." said Adam. I think there are enough amongst these for all of you." he said, starting to hand them out. "We don't know exactly what the effects are… it seems you retain your abilities, in a human form, capable of changing into the pokemon at will. But you'll know more than me soon." he said.

_Dundundun! Normality! But… there's one more twist left before this ends, and the sequel begins. Like? hate and wish me to die? Either way, tell me. _


	9. For Love

_Here I am with Chapter , the final chapter of arc 1. Short, too._

Chapter 9-For Love

Adam started opening all of the storage balls to see what was in them. They held the clothing and belongings of the prisoners. As he opened each one, a pokemon ran forward, and took the ball containing their belongings, and a syringe.

* * *

"Keiran?" said the Flareon.  
"Leah?" he asked.

They had had a lot of time to talk while they travelled, and they had discovered that they had a lot in common.

It truly was love.

"I… can't do this." she said, upset.  
Keiran walked closer to her, nuzzling his snout into her fur.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I'm allergic to this kind of chemical." she whispered. "I can't change back. Ever."

Keiran stopped for a second.  
"Then neither will I." he said quietly.

* * *

In Viridian City, there was a loud commotion outside the gym.  
"Giovanni! You're wanted for genetic and scientific crimes against the natural order."  
Giovanni appeared at the door.  
"Of course, I have nothing to fear." he said, smirking slightly.

A week later, Giovanni was given three life sentences for kidnapping, unlawful science, and breach of human and pokemon rights, after the strangest trial in history, where an Espeon gave testimony, and two girls changed into a Mightyena and a Quilava in full view of the court.

He later escaped, revealed as the leader of Team Rocket, and fled.

At least two up and coming trainers vanished from the current circuit, one, a Miss Verena Stone, later reappeared as a Viridian City resident. She joined the Trainer house, an establishment similar to those of the Hoenn Battle Frontier, and became reasonably famous with her five Eeveelutions.

A few months later…

* * *

"I'm back." called Verena, to no-one in particular, as she opened her door and walked inside.  
There was no answer, and she walked forwards, putting up her coat by the door, and opening the three pokeballs on her person, her Vaporeon, Jolteon and Swellow being generally affectionate, before running through the house towards a set of French windows at the back.

Verena followed them, smiling a little. She opened the doors, and turned around, looking at a largish cushion in the corner of the room.

There were two sleeping Eevee pokemon there, a Flareon and an Espeon, curled together around an egg.

* * *

_Arc 1 over. Review please. :)_


	10. Just Words

_The Fee will never vanish. Arc 2 has arrived._

Disclaimer-I own changelings, plot and characters. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter 10-Simple Words

"Happy birthday Ellie!" said Verena.

Ellie was a young girl, thirteen with brown hair and eyes. Pretty, a face that in a few years would be breaking hearts.

She was sitting around a large table, but no-one else was sitting there. Verena walked in from the kitchen with a cake. Her four Eevee pokemon came in after her, as Swellow nuzzled at Ellie's neck.

"Ellie, I always said I was going to tell you the truth on your thirteenth birthday." started Verena hesitantly.  
Ellie looked up.

"I don't know how to put this…" said Verena. "Flareon and Espeon, they were changelings, like we are."

Ellie nodded.

"They're your parents."

There was silence.

"You're lying!" shouted Ellie.  
"I'm not. It's true."  
"No!"  
"That's why you're an Eevee. They asked me to look after you, because they couldn't change back into humans."

"No. You're lying." said Ellie.  
"I swear it's true, Ellie."  
"No." said Ellie, shaking her head. "No."

She stood up, stumbling and walking for the door. She was quite tall, for her age.

"Ellie, wait!"

Ellie turned, her eyes blazing.  
"I don't believe you. I'm leaving. Now. Goodbye."

She opened the door, walking into the darkness and the rain.

"Eleanor Stone, come back now!" shouted Verena in desperation.

Ellie slammed the door.

Verena collapsed into a chair and cried.

* * *

Eleanor stumbled into the forest, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.  
_It can't be true.  
But what if it is?  
No.  
NO_

Ellie reached a clearing, the rain pouring down on her. She stripped her clothes, curling into a ball and concentrating. There was a bright light, and she changed, becoming an Eevee.

She ran further into the forest.

* * *

"Verena? Ellie?" called out someone into the house.

A woman walked in, maybe twenty-nine, with long black hair in a ponytail, a blue cloak and a black, close-fitting suit.  
"It's me, Jennifer!"

She was just wondering if they'd gone out, when she heard crying, from the front room.  
She ran in.

"Verena! What's wrong?"  
"I told her." said Verena, barely getting the words out. "She ran."

Jennifer winced. "Aren't you going to go look for her?"  
"I…I can't…" said Verena. "I've done everything I can… I failed."

Jennifer growled in annoyance, pulling her up from her seat and pulling her outside.

* * *

Ellie was sitting under a tree, near the path taken by trainers through the forest, into Pewter.

She was thinking, about what Verena had said to her.

There were footsteps, someone coming down the path. Ellie looked up.  
"Wow, an Eevee. They're rare in the wild. I'll catch it." said the trainer who had walked along. He had short, light brown hair and glasses, and green eyes. He picked a pokeball, throwing it down in front of Ellie.

A Treecko appeared from the ball, rushing at Ellie with a Quick Attack.

She dodged it, opening her mouth and spitting out a small ember of flame. The Treecko dodged to the side, using another Quick Attack and Absorb combination that connected with her side.

She concentrated on the Pokemon, picking it up and throwing it psychically against a tree.

"Ember and Confusion? Wow…" said the trainer. "Solarbeam!"

Ellie's eyes went wide as the Treecko held its hands together, gathering energy as a glittering ball of green power grew in its hands.  
_Solarbeam? What the hell?_

Ellie desperately used Quick Attack, slamming into the Treecko and then breathing an Ember into its face.

It was thrown backwards, seconds before it pushed its hands outwards, and the ball changed into a shining blast of light that struck Ellie head on, throwing her into a tree with a shattering impact.

She felt weak, her limbs heavy.

But that seemed to vanish when she saw a black and gold sphere in the trainers hands.

He threw the Ultra ball at her.

And she didn't have the energy to fight it.

* * *

"This is hopeless. How can we follow this trail in this weather?" said Verena, her eyes still red from tears.  
"Verena, you are not thinking." said Jennifer. "Change."

As she said that, she began to glow, flashing white and changing into a Ninetales.

"Come on." she said.

Verena nodded, and also glowed. When it faded, she was a Mightyena, and she put her nose to the ground.

"This way."

The two travelled briefly, before reaching the clearing Ellie had changed in. They instantly saw the pile of discarded clothes.

"She didn't… no way did she change…" said Jennifer.  
"Quickly!" said Verena, panicking, and following the trail further.

It didn't take them long to find a spot near the road, where the trail died out.

"There was a battle here." said Jennifer quietly.

Verena transformed back into her human self, and wept.

_Well, Arc 1 has begun. I hope you enjoy it._


	11. Learning to Live

_Well, thank Wolfie for this update._

Chapter 11-Learning to Live

"Hmm." said the trainer, looking at his pokedex. "That's an unknown move…"

_Tackle  
Confusion  
Ember  
Sand Attack  
Quick Attack_

_???_

_Female  
Lvl 15_

"Wait, isn't that dangerous?" he said.  
It was true, it was League advice to have any unknown moves deleted in case they were dangerous.

"Well, To Fuchsia." he said, almost to himself. Picking a pokeball from his belt, he opened it, revealing a Pidgeotto.

Jumping onto its back, they flew.

* * *

The pokeball opened.

Ellie tumbled onto a desk, disorientated, her fur tingling from the effects of the pokeball.

She took a moment to look around.  
There was a man there, swinging a pendulum in front of her.

"Forget…" he whispered to her.

She didn't have a clue what he was doing.

Wait…

She'd been captured.

She immediately tried to change back.

But she couldn't.

She screamed, the noise coming out as a distraught "Vee!"

Not knowing what to do, the trainer returned her.  
Inside the pokeball, she cried until unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

"Was that right?" asked the trainer. "She seemed really upset… maybe she relied on it…"  
"It could be dangerous, Nathan." said the move deleter. "It was the safe solution."  
"Maybe… how can I make it up to her?"  
"Be the best trainer you can be."

* * *

"Eevee, use Psychic!" called Nathan.  
Ellie dodged out of the way of the Venomoth's attack, and fired an energy blast at it that knocked it out of the air.

The poisonous moth collapsed unconscious, and Janine surrendered the Soul badge.  
Nathan scooped up his Eevee, giving her a hug.

She nuzzled against him.

It seemed she'd finally adapted.

* * *

"We can take two of your pokemon now!" said the daycare attendant.  
"No, just the one." said Nathan with a smile. "I hope she might make a… friend while she's here."

The attendant winked.  
"Good luck!" she said, taking Ellie the Eevee out to the back.

* * *

_ringring_

_RINGRING_

_**RINGRING**_

"Hello?" answered Nathan. "What do you mean she-Of course, I'll come right over."

* * *

"She destroyed one of the walls?" he said, appalled.  
"From what our psychic can tell us," said the attendant. "A Luxray tried to mate with her and she threw him through a wall."

Nathan was shocked into silence for a moment.  
"We think you should take her back now." she added.  
Nathan nodded dumbly, picking up the sleeping pokemon.  
"Ok, no breeding. Got it…" he muttered. "What can I do to make you happy?"

* * *

"I will never give up." muttered Verena. "I did once."  
"And I yelled at you." said Jennifer.  
"And you snapped me out of it. I promised Kieran and Leah that I'd protect her, and I'll never give up again." she said. "I'll find her."

_LOT'S of timeskipping, I think. This arc will be quite short, you know._


	12. On the Trail

_Hello._

Disclaimer-I own my weird canon and my characters, but nothing else.

Double Trouble Twelve-On the Trail

"Sorry." said Janine. "I haven't seen any girls that look like that."

Verena swore.  
"She's an Eevee changeling, have you seen any Eevees?" she asked desperately.  
"A couple, yes. Only one was female… her trainer was headed for the next gym, in Saffron." she said.

"Her trainer?" asked Jennifer.  
"Yeah, tall guy, brown hair, green eyes. Wore glasses. Skilled trainer. Why are you asking this?"

"Thank you." said Verena, already outside.  
"The Eevee is her daughter." explained Jennifer as she left.

Janine was left behind in the gym, more confused than she had been before they arrived.

* * *

"Go, Alakazam."

"Go, Eevee!"  
"Psychic."  
"Counter with the same!"

Two blasts of mental energy collided, cancelling each other out.  
"Psycho Cut. Slash through their attacks!"  
"Protect, then Flamethrower!"

Up until then, the fighting skills displayed by Nathan's pokemon had failed to impress Sabrina, even when his Lunatone and Gyrados had defeated some of her pokemon. But this Eevee was making her stand up and pay attention.

"Focus Blast." she commanded, now really thinking.

"Psychic."  
"Shadow Ball!"  
"Earthquake!"

The orders went thick and fast, each one counteracting the previous, a Focus Blast shattered by a Psychic that was neutralised with a Shadow Ball, before an Earthquake knocked Alakazam to the floor.

Sabrina stared numbly as the Eevee followed up with a Take Down and a Bite, and her Alakazam fainted before she could begin another attack.

"Where did you get that Eevee?" she asked.  
"Viridian Forest." replied Nathan with a smile. "A few years back, but now she's my strongest pokemon."  
"I saw that." observed Sabrina. "You said that this was your eighth badge, correct? Where next?"  
"Yep." said Nathan, scooping up the Eevee and holding her in his arms. "Next we're headed for Johto."  
"I see." said Sabrina. "Then take these."  
She handed over two things, the Saffron City badge, and a small CD. The CD was a TM-a device that could be used in conjunction with a pokedex to unlock hidden talents in pokemon. A small sticker upon it read K49-Psywave.

Nathan smiled.  
"Thank you." he said.  
"Good luck in the Johto League." Sabrina replied.

Nathan grinned, and left.

* * *

"What is it you seek?" asked Sabrina.  
"We're looking for a boy, maybe sixteen. Brown hair, green eyes, tall. Had an Eevee with psychic and fire techniques." said Jennifer.  
Verena hovered behind her, pacing agitatedly back and forth, her eyes red from lack of sleep.

"You're looking for Nathan Woods." answered Sabrina. "He battled me with his Eevee a few days back. Very powerful. He said he was headed for Johto."

Jennifer groaned, and Verena burst out.  
"She's not an Eevee, she's my daughter!" she shouted.

Jennifer stared at her, worried, as her friend shouted at the gym leader. She had never seen her lose her cool like this.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." said Sabrina. "If it's any consolation, he seemed to care for her, and she looked happy."

Jennifer winced.  
"Happy?!" shouted Verena. "She's not a pokemon! She's a human too, and I'm going to get her back."

* * *

_ringring  
RINGRING_

"Hello? Verena? How are y-what? Are you sure? Nathan Woods? I'll make sure he doesn't get far. Promise. I'll call you. Good luck, cousin."

* * *

"Of course I'll battle you." said the man, his tone friendly. He had longish gold hair-though it looked dyed. He was tallish, and quite good looking. He drew a pokeball from his belt. "What did you say your name was?"

"Nathan Woods." said his opponent, releasing his Eevee, who blinked at the sight of the other man.  
"Don't leave this room." said the man, his tone suddenly frosty.

Nathan was utterly confused. He didn't have a clue what was going on. If he'd asked his Eevee, she might have been able to explain, not that Nathan could understand.

The man returned with a police officer.  
"I have reason to believe that she is a Pokeblood." said the man.  
The officer blinked.  
"Adam, what evidence is there?" she said to the man.  
"My cousin called me. There's evidence enough, just wait until she arrives." said Adam.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan. "I caught her fair and square in Viridian Woods."  
"That's where she went missing." said Adam. He leant down to the Eevee. "Ellie? Is it you?"

The Eevee seemed to come out of her shock, and embraced him with a loud 'vee'.  
"Has he done anything illegal?" Adam asked.

Ellie thought, and then shook her head.  
Adam sighed.  
"Then I can't hold you." he said.

"She's… a Pokeblood?" asked Nathan, dubious.  
Adam nodded.  
"Then… I'll stay." said Nathan.

* * *

_Getting near the end…_

:D  
;_;


End file.
